Shuffle
by Brambleshadow of WindClan
Summary: The Doctor is now curious about Rose's music choices, thanks to her playing "Bad Case of Lovin' You" and then "Pour Some Sugar on Me." So how does he satisfy his curiosity? By nicking her iPod, putting it on Shuffle, and listening to it, of course. [Sequel to "Bad Case of Lovin' You (Doctor, Doctor)".]
1. Magic Man

**A reviewer on "Bad Case of Lovin' You (Doctor, Doctor)" (murtaghismyhottie) requested more one-shots where the Doctor finds out more of Rose's taste in music. I had to comply. This fic is entirely their fault.**

**Suggestions are appreciated. This is probably going to reflect what's on my MP3, and I mostly listen to classic rock. Then again, we don't really know what Rose's music tastes are, do we?**

* * *

**Chapter One  
****Magic Man**

The Doctor, once he was sure that Rose was occupied elsewhere in the TARDIS (namely, taking a shower before going to bed), snuck into her room and nicked her iPod from where it was lying on the nightstand. Ever since she'd played Robert Palmer's "Bad Case of Lovin' You" (and then Def Leppard's "Pour Some Sugar on Me") he'd been curious to see what other artists she listened to. Naturally, the only solution was to steal her iPod the moment he had the chance. In this case, it had meant waiting until his companion was preparing herself to go to bed.

Now that he had his prize, the Doctor stole out of Rose's room and headed for the library. In case Rose decided to check up on him—though that was highly unlikely—he could always use the façade of reading a book as a cover.

Once he was inside the TARDIS library, the Doctor plucked a random book from one of the shelves—only later would he realize it was Agatha Christie's Murder on the Oriental Express—and made himself comfortable in his favorite chair close to the fire. He propped the book open, set the iPod on Shuffle, and rested it between the pages. Eyes closed, he waited for the first song to come on.

He didn't have to wait long. An electric guitar solo filled his ears, the intro to an early 70s-era Heart song. Now if only he could remember which one . . .

Then the lyrics started.

_Cold late night so long ago  
__When I was not so strong, you know.  
__A pretty man came to me.  
__Never seen eyes so blue.  
__You know I could not run away.  
It seemed we'd seen each other in a dream._  
_Seemed like he knew me;_  
_He looked right through me, yeah._

He remembered meeting her in the basement of the clothing store, back when he'd been all blue eyes, close-cropped black hair, big ears, and leather jacket. She'd frozen when he'd grabbed her hand and told her to run.

_"Come on home, girl," he said with a smile.  
__"You don't have to love me yet, let's get high a while.  
__But try to understand, try to understand,  
__Try, try, try to understand  
__I'm a magic man."_

The Doctor scoffed. Since when had he said that? Oh, wait, he was reading too much into the song. Again.

_Winter nights we sang in tune,  
__Played inside the months of moon.  
__Never think of never, let the spell last forever.  
__Well, summer lover passed to fall.  
__Tried to realize it all.  
__Mama says she's worried, growing up in a hurry, yeah._

Well, Jackie Tyler certainly had been worried. She'd had a right to be, given Rose had been gone for a year. (For them, it had been a few days, but that wasn't the point.)

_"Come on home, girl," Mama cried on the phone.  
__"Too soon to lose my baby, yet my girl should be at home."  
__But try to understand, try to understand,  
__Try, try, try to understand  
__He's a magic man, mama, ahh, he's a magic man._

Come to think of it, that was what basically what Jackie had said to Rose, and probably what Rose had been thinking. And, in a way, the Doctor supposed he could be viewed as a magic man: He came and went in a mysterious blue box, took Rose to distant planets and times. And he had the ability to regenerate, though he didn't want to change out of this form yet. Why would he?

_"Come on home girl," he said with a smile.  
__"I cast my spell of love on you, a woman from a child."  
__But try to understand, try to understand, oh . . . ooh.  
__Try, try to understand.  
__Try, try, try to understand he's a magic man, oh yeah.  
__Ooo, he's got the magic hands._

_Well, I don't know about that,_ the Doctor thought. _Okay, maybe._ Truth was, he was hopelessly in love with her. A Time Lord in love with a human? If any of his people had found out . . . But there weren't any more Time Lords. He'd killed them all in the Time War. He'd had no choice.

And yeah, in a way he supposed he had done as the song said. Now home was the TARDIS and wherever Rose—his pink-and-yellow girl—was. She'd helped to make him better, and along the way they'd both fallen for each other. Rose was only nineteen when he'd first met her, still a child, but she'd grown and matured while she had been traveling with him.

So, if this song was sort of from Rose's point of view, did that mean she was in love with him? He'd noticed the looks, the somewhat provocative clothing (he was still a bloke, after all), but . . .

_"Come on home, girl," he said with a smile.  
__"You don't have to love me yet. Let's get high awhile."  
__But try to understand, try to understand,  
__Try to understand, oh, try, try, try to understand  
__He's a magic man, oh yeah, oohh._

Okay, yeah, Rose probably was in love with him. Great. Brilliant. Fantastic._ Molto bene._

So why wasn't he happy about realizing that?


	2. Paper Sun

**Chapter Two  
****Paper Sun**

The next song came on, a dark guitar solo. For a couple seconds the Doctor's right index finger hovered over the fast-forward button. Then he just decided to let it play. Besides, he was racking his brain trying to figure out which band this was. Ah well. He'd figure it out eventually.

Or maybe not.

Then the artist began singing, and the Doctor's face became unreadable.

_Does it hurt to remember?  
__Does it help to forget?  
__Do you know what you started  
__When you lit the fuse of regret?_

Ah.

Right.

Well, that was probably one answer to his earlier question.

Sometimes he really hated being alive.

_There's not a reason why you've come undone.  
__There's nothing left to justify, this can't go on.  
__There's nothing left inside as I walk this broken land._

_Don't I know it,_ the Doctor thought bitterly.

_Cuz you're living on a paper sun  
__Blind to all the damage done.  
__Living on a paper sun  
__Waiting for the tide to turn.  
__Living on a paper sun,  
__You can't hide and you can't run.  
__All your dreams have come and gone  
__Living on a paper sun._

How many lives had he taken in the Time War? How many people had died for him, to buy him time to escape? And he would just saunter off back to his TARDIS and go wherever he fancied.

At least he had Rose. This sort of life was "better with two", as she'd put it, and he'd given up his ninth life to save her.

But even having Rose to distract him wasn't enough.

_Do you still hear 'em screaming?  
__And does the fear make you run?  
__Is the anger inside of you  
__A gift from father to son?_

_I don't believe in you; you've come undone.  
__I don't believe in what you do; this can't go on.  
__I don't believe in you as I walk this broken land._

_Cos you're living on a paper sun  
__Blind to all the damage done.  
__Living on a paper sun  
__Waiting for the tide to turn.  
__Living on a paper sun,  
__You can't hide and you can't run.  
__All your dreams have come and gone  
__Living on a paper sun._

_Yes, I do still hear them,_ the Doctor thought sadly. _So, so many . . . But I had to stop them! There wasn't any other choice!_

_You will discover the way to suffer,  
__And like no other you will feed the fire._

"Oh, don't give me that," he snapped. ". . . Oh, great, I'm talking to an iPod now."

_There's not a reason why you've come undone.  
__There's nothing left to justify; this can't go on.  
__There's nothing left inside as I walk this broken land._

_Cos you're living on a paper sun  
__Blind to all the damage done.  
__Living on a paper sun  
__Waiting for the tide to turn.  
__Living on a paper sun.  
__Waiting for the night.  
__All your dreams have come and gone._

"Well, that's a cheery thought," muttered the Doctor as the guitars went to the outro. "Who is this, anyway?" His eyes opened, looked down at the glowing screen. "Huh. Def Leppard. Really? Hhhm. I've got to take Rose to see them in concert sometime. During the _Hysteria_ tour, maybe? Then again, Rose and her pretty boys . . .

"I don't suppose it would be too much to ask for a happy song this time? Or something more upbeat?"

Of course it would.


	3. Twilight Zone

**Chapter Three  
****Twilight Zone**

The next song started out with a synthesizer chord and a neat bass guitar riff, along with drums. Almost instantly, the Doctor recognized it and mouthed the words to the intro: _"Somewhere in a lonely hotel room there's a guy starting to realize that eternal fate has turned its back on him. It's two a.m."_ It wasn't exactly a happy song, but he liked the rhythm.

_It's two a.m., the fear has gone.  
__I'm sittin' here waitin', the gun is still warm.  
__Maybe my connection is tired of takin' chances.  
__Yeah, there's a storm on the loose,  
__Sirens in my head.  
__I'm wrapped up in silence,  
__All circuits are dead.  
__I cannot decode.  
__My whole life spins into a frenzy._

_Help, I'm steppin' into the twilight zone.  
__The place is a madhouse.  
__Feels like being cloned.  
__My beacon's been moved under moon and star.  
__Where am I to go  
__Now that I've gone too far?_

"I can relate to that, mate."

_Help, I'm steppin' into the twilight zone.  
__The place is a madhouse.  
__Feels like being cloned.  
__My beacon's been moved under moon and star.  
__Where am I to go  
__Now that I've gone too far?_

_Soon you will come to know  
__When the bullet hits the bone.  
__Soon you will come to know  
__When the bullet hits the bone._

"Weeellll, not really. I'd regenerate. And no guns. I hate guns. If I see one more gun . . ."

_I'm falling down a spiral,  
__Destination unknown.  
__Double-crossed messenger  
__All alone.  
__I can't get no connection.  
__I can't get through.  
__Where are you?_

_Well, the night weighs heavy on his guilty mind  
__This far from the borderline.  
__And when the hitman comes  
__He knows damn well he has been cheated.  
__And he says:_

_Help, I'm steppin' into the twilight zone.  
__The place is a madhouse.  
__Feels like being cloned.  
__My beacon's been moved under moon and star.  
__Where am I to go  
__Now that I've gone too far?_

_Help, I'm steppin' into the twilight zone.  
__The place is a madhouse.  
__Feels like being cloned.  
__My beacon's been moved under moon and star.  
__Where am I to go  
__Now that I've gone too far?_

_Soon you will come to know  
__When the bullet hits the bone.  
__Soon you will come to know  
__When the bullet hits the bone.  
__When the bullet hits the bone._

During the bass solo, the Doctor couldn't help wondering why Rose had this song on her iPod. Then he decided it didn't matter, because this was just really cool to listen to and air-guitar along with. The fact he could easily imagine himself being in the situation helped some, he guessed, even as he was nodding his head in time with the beat and pretending to play a bass guitar.

As for the line about the bullet hitting the bone, though . . . No, ta. He'd had to regenerate once from being shot in the chest and dying on the operating table. He'd probably freaked poor Grace out, but he couldn't blame her for not believing him at first. Considering he'd had retrograde amnesia from regeneration trauma, he hadn't been in the best place either.

Maybe he could see if they could cross over into the twilight zone. Rose would like that, he figured. Then again . . . maybe not. He'd seen the episodes "The Monsters are Due on Maple Street", "Time Enough at Last," and "Nightmare at 50,00 Feet." Then there was that one about the ventriloquist's dummy . . . It gave him chills just thinking about it.

_Who is this?_ he wondered. A quick check revealed the artist was a group called Golden Earring. _Huh. I wonder if they've made any other songs. This is the only one you really hear. Well, this and "Radar "Love"._

_Help, I'm steppin' into the twilight zone.  
__The place is a madhouse;  
__Feels like being cloned.  
__My beacon's been moved under moon and star.  
__Where am I to go now that I've gone too far?_

_Help, I'm steppin' into the twilight zone.  
__The place is a madhouse;  
__Feels like being cloned.  
__My beacon's been moved under moon and star.  
__Where am I to go now that I've gone too far?_

_Soon you will come to know  
__When the bullet hits the bone.  
__Soon you will come to know  
__When the bullet hits the bone._

_Soon you will come to know  
__When the bullet hits the bone.  
__Soon you will come to know  
__When the bullet hits the bone._

_When the bullet hits the bone, uh uh.  
__When the bullet hits the bone.  
__When the bullet hits the bone, uh uh.  
__When the bullet hits the bone.  
__When the bullet hits the bone, uh-uh.  
__When the bullet hits the bone._

Considering he'd once regenerated due to a bullet, no thanks. For most of that regeneration, in the beginning, regeneration trauma had caused him to lose his memory. Having to deal with the Master on top of all of that had been hectic to say the least.

Still, this was a good song. No wonder Rose had it on her iPod. Cool lyrics, great beat, awesome bass riff . . .

Who would've known Rose was a classic rock lover? He certainly never would have suspected it.

Then again, considering his own tastes, maybe he wasn't the best person to judge.


	4. Stairway to Heaven

**Chapter Four  
****Stairway to Heaven**

The next song started with a soft acoustic guitar and flute intro, one the Doctor recognized instantly. A smile slowly formed and he tapped his foot in time to beat, conducting an imaginary band with one hand.

_There's a lady who's sure  
__All that glitters is gold,  
__And she's buying a stairway to heaven.  
__When she gets there she knows  
__If the stores are all closed  
__With a word she can get what she came for.  
__Ooh ooh, and she's buying a stairway to heaven._

The Time Lord nodded approvingly. _Led Zeppelin! Love them! Well, honestly, who hasn't heard of Led Zeppelin?_ He frowned slightly._ I've been on Earth too long. I'm going native. Now,_ that's _terrifying._

_There's a sign on the wall,  
__But she wants to be sure  
__'Cause you know sometimes words have two meanings.  
__In a tree by the brook  
__There's a songbird who sings.  
__Sometimes all of our thoughts are misgiven._

_I've never been sure what they meant when they wrote this,_ the Doctor thought, _but it's very . . . wise. Well, for a human. Now, where was I? Oh, yes._

_Oooh, it makes me wonder.  
__Ooh, it makes me wonder._

No kidding. He had an insatiable curiosity, he did. It got him into trouble more often than not. Luckily, being the genius that he was, his quick thinking and improvising also got them out of trouble.

_There's a feeling I get  
__When I look to the west,  
__And my spirit is crying for leaving.  
__In my thoughts I have seen  
__Rings of smoke through the trees,  
__And the voices of those who stand looking.  
__Ooh, it makes me wonder.  
__Ooh, it really makes me wonder._

_And it's whispered that soon  
__If we all call the tune,  
__Then the piper will lead us to reason.  
__And a new day will dawn  
__For those who stand long  
__And the forests will echo with laughter._

By now the Doctor had ceased trying to analyze the song and was just enjoying it, nodding his head and trying very hard not to air-guitar along.

He failed.

The fact he kept breaking out into song with Robert Plant probably didn't help.

_If there's a bustle in your hedgerow,  
__Don't be alarmed now.  
__It's just a spring clean for the May Queen.  
__Yes, there are two paths you can go by.  
__But in the long run,  
__There's still time to change the road you're on.  
__And it makes me wonder._

_Your head is humming and it won't go.  
__In case you don't know,  
__The piper's calling you to join him.  
__Dear lady, can you hear the wind blow?  
__And did you know  
__Your stairway lies on the whispering wind?_

_At least Rose isn't awake to see this,_ he thought. _I'd never hear the end of it if she was watching. Well, if she was watching, she'd have already killed me for nicking her iPod._

It was a good thing his pink-and-yellow human was asleep, then. He really wasn't looking forward to another Tyler slap.

But, wow, this song was depressing. And, somehow, he couldn't shake the sudden nagging feeling that it could relate to Rose.

_And as we wind on down the road  
__Our shadows taller than our souls,  
__There walks a lady we all know  
__Who shines white light and wants to show  
__How ev'rything still turns to gold.  
__And if you listen very hard,  
__This tune will come to you at last.  
__When all are one and one is all.  
__To be a rock and not to roll._

_And she's buying a stairway to heaven. . . ._

At that last verse, all the Doctor could think was, _Bad Wolf . . ._


	5. Day and Night

**Sorry not sorry for this choice. Found out Billie Piper used to be a pop star in the 90s, watched the video for "Day and Night", and, well, how could I _not _use that in this fic?**

* * *

**Chapter Five  
****Day and Night**

The Doctor's finger hovered over the Pause button when the chords to the next song, a 90s pop one from the sound of it, started.

Then the vocals kicked in, and he started.

_All of the day, all of the night  
__You do the things that make me feel so right.  
__My shining star, my guiding light  
__(My shining light).  
__And that's the day and night, babe._

_That almost sounds like . . ._ he thought. _No, it can't be Rose. Since when is she a pop star?_

_It just ain't the same when you're away.  
__You are my inspiration.  
__I'm hanging on to every word you say,  
__Cos you are my motivation.  
__You make me feel so right  
__Every day and night._

He quickly checked the artist, and his eyes widened. Her name was Billie Piper, but her image . . . she looked identical to Rose.

Unless that was Rose's stage name?

If he thought about that too much, he'd get a headache.

Besides, this song almost seemed like . . . No.

Was it about_ him_?

_Cos the only time I think of you  
__Is every day and all night through.  
__Whenever I breathe you're on my mind  
__Every day and night, babe._

_All of the day, all of the night  
__You do the things that make me feel so right.  
__My shining star, my guiding light  
__(My shining light).  
__And that's the day and night, babe._

He didn't really have that effect on her, did he? Yeah, he did, if this song, "Magic Man," and "Bad Case of Lovin' You (Doctor, Doctor)" were anything to go by.

_I need you tonight, but you're not around  
__I need to hear your voice, baby.  
__Something feels strange; there's not a single sound.  
__I wish you were at my door, babe.  
__You make me feel so right  
__Every day and night._

_Cos the only time I think of you  
__Is every day and all night through  
__Whenever I breathe you're on my mind.  
__Every day and night, babe._

_All of the day, all of the night  
__You do the things that make me feel so right.  
__My shining star, my guiding light  
__(My shining light).  
__And that's the day and night, babe._

As long as he was being honest, he cared about her in a way that was more than friendly. He'd been lost from the moment he grabbed her hand and whispered, "Run." He'd even given up his ninth life to save her . . . and he'd done it by kissing her, something he'd wanted to do from the moment she saved him from the Nestene Consciousness.

Or was it before then?

Not that it mattered right now.

_Gotta let me know, oh yeah,  
__When you're coming home  
__(When you're coming home).  
__You know you make me feel so right  
__Every day and night._

_Cos the only time I think of you  
__Is every day and all night through.  
__Whenever I breathe, you're on my mind.  
__Every day and night, babe._

_All of the day, all of the night  
__You do the things that make me feel so right.  
__My shining star, my guiding light  
__(My shining light).  
__And that's the day and night, babe._

_Oh, who am I kidding? Course it matters._ He frowned. _If my people found out about this, were they still alive . . ._

The Doctor gradually realized he was humming the chorus. He couldn't help it: It was that catchy!

A thought occurred to him, and he smirked. Oh, he would have _so_ much blackmail material on Rose. This could actually be quite useful.

Mind you, he had no idea what he would do if she randomly burst out singing in the console room. Especially if it was one of her own songs.


	6. Love Bites

**I have the next four songs already picked out, so I should be updating this fairly quickly. For some reason, this song just stuck in my head. I've always loved it; it's definitely one of if not my favorite Def Leppard songs. And, well, honestly, would you rather listen to this or the rubbish that passes as British pop nowadays (*cough*One*cough*Direction*cough*)?**

* * *

**Chapter Six  
****Love Bites**

The next song started with a few synthesizer chords, then a voice whispering:

_If you've got love in your sights,  
__Watch out. Love bites._

The Doctor flinched back at the truth in that statement. Though, to him, it read more like a warning.

Guitar chords followed the intro, and the Doctor found his head was bobbing in time to the slow beat of the Def Leppard ballad.

_When you make love, do you look in the mirror?  
__Who do you think of? Does he look like me?  
__Do you tell lies and say that it's forever?  
__Do you think twice, or just touch 'n' see?  
__Ooh, babe. Oh, yeah._

_When you're alone, do you let go?  
__Are you wild 'n' willing, or is it just for show?  
__Ooh, c'mon._

Well, he couldn't deny that had never crossed his mind whenever his thoughts turned to Rose. Or, really, whenever she was in his line of sight.

_I don't wanna touch you too much, baby,  
__Cos makin' love to you might drive me crazy.  
__I know you think that love is the way you make it.  
__So I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it.  
__No!_

_Love bites, love bleeds—it's bringin' me to my knees.  
__Love lives, love dies—it's no surprise.  
__Love begs, love pleads—it's what I need._

And wasn't that the truth? His hugs with her had never lingered for too long, and he'd done his best to keep his touches platonic, even chaste. Yet he'd been lost from the moment he'd grabbed her hand in Henrik's department store and told her to run.

_When I'm with you, are you somewhere else?_  
_Am I gettin' through, or do you please yourself?  
__When you wake up, will you walk out?  
__It can't be love if you throw it about.  
__Ooh, babe._

The Doctor shifted in his seat, suddenly uneasy. Yes, that had occurred to him, but . . . if anything, he was the one who would eventually walk out on her. He had no choice; he'd always outlive his companions.

_I don't wanna touch you too much, baby,  
__Cos makin' love to you might drive me crazy.  
__Oh!_

_Love bites, love bleeds—it's bringin' me to my knees.  
__Love lives, love dies—it's no surprise.  
__Love begs, love pleads—it's what I need._

_Oh, yeah.  
__I don't wanna touch you too much, baby,  
__Cos makin' love to you might drive me crazy.  
__I know you think that love is the way you make it,  
__But I don't wanna be there when you decide to break it.  
__No!_

_Love bites, love bleeds—it's bringin' me to my knees.  
__Love lives, love dies.  
__Love bites, love bleeds—it's bringin' me to my knees.  
__Love lives, love dies—it's no surprise.  
__Love begs, love pleads—it's what I need._

_If you've got love in your sights,  
__Watch out. Love bites.  
__(Yes it does.  
__It will be hell.)_

Well. No wonder this was their only number-one single. And, really, no wonder this group was such a great band. In all honesty, he'd rather listen to this song again than some teenage Canadian boy with a voice like a girl saying the same word at least forty times. (Maybe he was a bit prone to exaggeration, but Rassilon, he'd never known the word "baby" could be so annoying.)

He sincerely hoped Rose _didn't_ have _that_ song on her iPod.

There sure was a lot of Def Leppard so far, though. And she'd accused him of being a punk when he admitted he liked Ian Dury and the Blockheads, so what did that make her?

So long as she didn't have anything by One Direction, he was perfectly content to keep listening. Who knew she was such a classic rock fan?

Too bad this next song had it in for him.

* * *

**If you listen to this song and turn the volume up loud at the very end, it actually does sound like there's a voice saying "Yes it does. It will be hell." Just in case any of you were going to start on me about incorrect lyrics.**

**Next up is a Pat Benatar song, and to me, it fits perfectly with Rose's feelings concerning the events of _The Girl in the Fireplace._ (If you want to look it up beforehand, here's a hint: It's on the _Get Nervous _album, track nine. That's all I'm saying.)**


	7. Tell It To Her

**Chapter Seven  
****Tell It To Her**

This next song started with synthesizer and guitar chords, mixed with drums. The Doctor frowned. Why did this sound like—?

Then the vocals kicked in, and he nodded in recognition. Ah. Pat Benatar. Of course.

_I'm the one you put all your stories on.  
__She's the one you keep it a secret from.  
__She believes you, just like I did at the start  
__When you wrapped up my heart  
__And played with my emotions._

_Tell it to her,  
__Cos I don't want to hear it.  
__Tell it to her.  
__I know why she would.  
__There's a fool born every minute.  
__When you're in it, it feels so good.  
__Why don't you tell it to her?_

For some reason, his mind flashed back to the time he'd taken Rose and Mickey to a 51st century spaceship that had time windows into 18th century France. Guilt slammed into him at the memory of how he'd treated Rose. He'd thrown her away as soon as he met Reinette, better known as Madame de Pompadour. Oh, he really had been a fool for doing that. And tell her what, exactly?

_She don't know the darker side of you.  
__She don't know what your love will put her through.  
__Your sweet talkin' makes her feel so safe and sure.  
__But that won't change what you are,  
__And I'm the one who knows it._

_Tell it to her,  
__Cos I don't want to hear it.  
__Tell it to her.  
__I know why she would.  
__There's a fool born every minute.  
__When you're in it, it feels so good._

_Why don't you tell it to her?  
__Cos I don't want to hear it.  
__Tell it to her.  
__I know why she would.  
__There's a fool born every minute.  
__When you're in it, it feels so good._

_You're the one who had it all and wanted more,_  
_But you can't do it to me anymore._

_Tell it to her,  
__Cos I don't want to hear it.  
__Tell it to her.  
__I know why she would.  
__There's a fool born every minute.  
__When you're in it, it feels so good._

_Why don't you tell it to her?  
__Cos I don't want to hear it.  
__Tell it to her.  
__I don't want to hear it.  
__Tell it to her.  
__Go on and tell it to her.  
__Tell it to her.  
__There's a fool born every minute.  
__Tell it to her.  
__Go on and tell it to her.  
__Tell it to her._

Oh, wasn't that whole song just the truth? Reinette, although she'd seen inside his mind, truly _hadn't_ known his darker side. Rose had been with him to talk him out of killing the Dalek, had seen him kill the Sycorax leader without even blinking, had seen him stand coldly by as Cassandra died twice. Reinette had seen him as her lonely guardian angel; Rose saw him as a man (well, sort of). And face it, Rose had every right to be jealous of Reinette: the French woman was rich, beautiful, the King's mistress, had snogged the Doctor . . . _Oh._

He really was a git. No wonder Rose had been so snippy with him when he finally showed up to save her and Mickey the Idiot.

Part of that conversation floated through his head now:

_ "Oh, look what the cat dragged in. The Oncoming Storm."_

_ "You sound just like your mother."_

But Reinette had meant nothing to him, had just been a momentary distraction from his feelings for Rose.

He'd done everything he could since then to make up for leaving her on that ship, but obviously she hadn't quite forgiven him.

Or maybe, once again, he was reading too much into this song. Even though it fit that situation perfectly. . . .

Not wanting to dwell on it any longer, the Doctor quickly switched to the next song.


End file.
